This I Promise You
by shesallineed
Summary: Yep, it's for her. One shot. Read it if you want, if you don't then that's cool too.


**I wrote this for someone, I don't like it and it's pretty short but i'm not much of a writer anyway. She can read it if she wants to but I don't even know if she remembers it, oh well. I own nothing.**

* * *

_**When the visions around you  
bring tears to your eye.  
And all that surround you  
are secrets and lies.**_

John Lennon once said that all you need is love, 5 simple words that form 1 simple sentence. Who knew that those 5 words would be remembered and repeated for years to come? Some people say that's bullshit; love isn't going to fix the wrongs in life, it's not going to solve the biggest mysteries or cure cancer, love is nothing but an overrated chemical imbalance in the brain. I say those people have never been in love.

_**I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
keeping your faith when it's gone.  
The one you should call  
was standing here all along.**_

When my father died I felt so alone, I didn't want to live anymore, I didn't want to breath anymore, I just didn't want to hurt anymore. There were so many times I wanted to give up and I started forming scenarios in my head about how I would end it, any sharp item I saw had never looked so appealing and no busy road or moving car had ever looked so tempting. It would have been so simple just to cut a little deeper or hit the gas instead of the brake. I felt like I had nothing to live for and that no one wanted me because I was too broken beyond repair. So why bother? I had no one, I had Aiden, but he wouldn't understand, he couldn't, but she did. No hurtful words or dirty look I threw at her would push her away from me and she suddenly became my rock, unbreakable. Her brother died less than a year later and I ran and I left before I could even prove how much I was in love with her. I left her when she was most vulnerable because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to help her like she helped me, I was scared she would realise what a waste of space I was. I tried to forget her, but I couldn't. I had finally reached the bottom of the abyss only to realize that I couldn't go through with it. Death was a coward's way out. I refused to continue life like this. I'm not gonna run. Not anymore, I'm never leaving her again and I will prove that to her if it kills me.

_**And I will take  
you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong.  
Till the day my life is through  
this I promise you  
**__**this I promise you.**_

My arms are placed on her waist gently pulling her into my embrace, she has her arms wrapped around my neck where she has her head resting as I feel her breath on my shoulder and we're dancing, we're slowly swaying from side to side in time with the mellow beat of Justin Timberlake's voice. We're dancing that dance which ends every bad memory and wrong-doing from the past and the dance which promises a future of new beginnings and first times. I live for moments like this, I live for her, she turned my life upside down and I can honestly say that I don't know how I survived without her, and I'm so glad I no longer have to.

_**I've loved you forever  
in lifetimes before.  
And I promise you never  
will you hurt anymore.  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
this is a battle we've won.  
And with this vow  
forever has now begun.**_

I promise that I will love her until my dying day. My past before her is shameful but I would no longer take back a second if it as it all lead me to her, all the pain, hurt and suffering was worth meeting her at the end of the dark tunnel. She made me thankful for my past, she's making me happy in my present and she makes me hopeful for my future. She has my life in the palms of her tender loving hands and I wouldn't want it any other way. My blonde, blue eyed beauty, the one who captured my heart after only a little while of knowing her, she taught me to not be afraid of who I am. I was lonely, I was angry, I was confused, but I was content, I was cosy. I helped a lot of people to avoid facing my own problems, my girl fixed that, she made me realise that no matter how hard I try, or how fast I run, I will never escape. She made me face my fear, my nightmare. And I won.

_**Just close your eyes  
**__**each loving day  
and know this feeling won't go away.  
**__**Till the day my life is through  
this I promise you  
this I promise you**_

She never fails to do a single thing without affecting me, and she does it all so naturally. I'm still mesmerized by her. She never ceases to amaze me. She is pure perfection, everything I'd always wanted in a relationship she has given me, anything I'd always looked for in a girlfriend is in her. The way I love her is the kind of love that when it reaches your heart, it beats so loud that you think passers-by can hear it as it overwhelms each of your 5 senses. You're able to see it anywhere you look, you can taste it in all that you eat, and you can feel it in whatever you touch, hear it in every song that plays and smell it everywhere you go. She's my savior, my soul mate, my everything.

_**Over and over I fall  
when I hear you call.  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all.**_

As the song continues to play I feel her head move slightly to look at me, I slowly lower my head so that I'm looking back at her and I can see everything that I've ever wanted in her eyes. I can see my future with our house and children which we will raise to be some of the smartest, attractive and most caring people in the world, just like her. She moves her arm from around my neck and brushes a loose hair out of my face, my eyes trail down to her mouth as I see her opening it a little as the most beautiful words she could ever possibly speak to me comes out of her lips.

"I love you so much"

_**And I will take  
you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong.  
Till the day my life is through  
this I promise you baby.**_

I'm talking about that love where it's so strong you can feel it in your bones to the point where you don't want to move because you're so scared, you're scared that if you move even an inch that this overwhelming feeling would go away. Once you're up there looking down at everyone else. You can't move, because if you do. You'll fall. This love is the kind that reaches your soul in way that can't possibly be described because no one could understand it in the way that you do. That's why love is unexplainable; it's a complete mystery to anyone that hasn't experienced it.

_**Just close your eyes  
each loving day  
and know this feeling won't go away.  
Every word I say is true  
this I promise you.**_

Millions and millions of people worldwide dream about experiencing that moment in their life where any mistakes were all of a sudden made right, that moment where nothing in the world could possibly go wrong, where any grudges you had for someone is resolved. A few hours ago I had that moment, a few hours ago I felt completely and utterly invincible, a few hours ago I was standing in front of Spencer Carlin declaring to the world 'I do'.

_**Every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
ooh I promise you.**_


End file.
